Inveja
by Watashinomori
Summary: So now you feel lusty, you're bored & bemused. You wanna do someone else, so you should be by yourself, instead of here with me, secretly Slash SiRem com SiriusxJames James'POV


**Inveja**

"So now you feel lusty, you're bored & bemused

You wanna do someone else,

so you should be by yourself, instead of here with me, secretly"¹

Ele me olhava interminavelmente, com aquele olhar faminto parecendo prata derretida sobre minha pele, estremeci ligeiramente. Seus cabelos negros, compridos, lisos e alinhados, tão diferentes dos meus, me faziam tremer só de lembrar do odor de papoula que emana deles. Nos braços daquela garota que busquei tanto durante toda minha vida, eu só pensava nele.

-Por que o Sirius não tira os olhos de você?

-Provavelmente algum plano maluco pra atormentar o Snape – respondi prontamente. Ergui-me e beijei-a no rosto, seu gosto adocicado diferia tanto do gosto másculo e provocativo de Sirius. Eu deveria realmente tirá-lo da minha cabeça. – Vou ver o que ele quer e ir dormir. Estou bastante cansado, amor – menti.

Levantei e caminhei para ele, chamando-o para o dormitório comigo. Com um sorriso altamente malicioso, que confirmou a minha namorada, que não fazia idéia do que se passava, que o que ele tinha na cabeça era alguma coisa sádica contra o Ranhoso. Lentamente nos encaminhamos para o dormitório, ele a frente e eu o seguindo timidamente, pelo menos o mais timidamente que me permitia para não falhar na minha interpretação de heterossexual.

A garota provavelmente achou que era porque eu não tinha coragem de impedir ele de cometer aquela insanidade, como era o meu dever de monitor-chefe. Ah, se ao menos ela soubesse... Assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim ele jogou seu corpo pesado contra o meu, aquela prata caindo sobre minha gravata desfeita e os três primeiros botões que eu sempre deixo abertos, provocativos.

-Você demorou demais para entender o recado – murmurou rindo baixo contra meu ouvido, me fazendo gemer baixinho.

-Não que eu tenha demorado, Padfoot – expliquei tentando ser indiferente a sua mão deslizando dentro da minha camisa e a sua língua cálida em minha pele. Eu sempre fui bom ator, nenhuma arfada escapou de mim naquela frase, mesmo meu corpo inteiro respondendo às provocações dele. – Eu só estava apreciando.

-Que tal ir um pouco mais além de _apreciar_? – murmurou movendo a língua exageradamente para acariciar a minha orelha.

Ele me virou e jogou em sua cama, arrancou minha camisa e começou a lamber meus mamilos sem cerimônia, mordia e lambia-os, às vezes levava as mãos à minha cintura, me segurando como se eu fosse escapar dos seus braços, o único lugar onde eu queria estar. Escutamos passos subindo as escadas e nos endireitamos.

Eu tirei a camisa de vez e comecei a fingir que trocava de roupa. De relance vi Sirius pegando as lições de casa e fazer sua cara de superior para elas. Percebi que minha paixão platônica estava fazendo um certo volume em minha calça quando Padfoot me olhou e ergueu uma sobrancelha e me lançou um sorriso maldoso. Eu me virei para que o nosso visitante não visse o que não deveria estar ali.

A maçaneta virou numa calma e irritante característica de um de nossos amigos, eu lhe lancei um olhar penetrante quando entrou.

-Sabe, Prongs, assim parece que você e Pads estavam num momento íntimo – e sorriu como se soubesse de algo, e para minha surpresa Sirius devolveu o sorriso de uma forma tão doce que senti um forte aperto no peito.

-Jimmie – Sirius nunca me chamava assim, a não ser quando queria algo que fosse bastante difícil ou penoso, ou ambos. – Eu preciso falar algo com o Moony – esse nome soou com carinho demais para meu gosto. – Poderia...

-Sim, Sirius, eu saio – respondi amargo, levantei e saí.

Estava tão claro, ele e Remus sempre foram muito... como posso dizer... juntos. Não como eu e Sirius, mas da maneira deles, sempre sorrisos doces, tons carinhosos, toques melosos. E eu sempre levava isso para o lado super protetor de Pads e o jeito frágil e tímido de Remus, mas agora estava claro.

Sentei em frente à lareira olhando para o fogo atentamente sem realmente o ver. As chamas me levando a trazer à tona as lembranças mais antigas da amizade Padfoot-Moony. Eu me recordava de algo agora, bastante peculiar, como ele trocar o amante para conversar com um amigo. Como eu havia sido tolo por tanto tempo. Um amante cego. Tirei os óculos em fúria e os lancei no fogo. De que me serviam se não permitiam ver a traição descarada que ocorria bem sob meu nariz?

Senti os olhos arderem com as lágrimas que desciam sem minha ordem. Me aproximei da lareira e me recostei na parede ao lado da abertura dela, a única maneira de me aquecer longe de Sirius. Fechei os olhos permitindo que as lágrimas escorressem, tentando ver se elas levavam junto a minha mágoa e toda aquela dor maldita de ter sido traído, tanto pelo seu melhor amigo, quanto pelo amor de sua vida. Não que horas que adormeci, mas aconteceu muito tarde da noite, depois que as lágrimas secaram e todas as tristezas foram remoídas.

Acordei com uma mão quente e conhecida no ombro, abri meus olhos castanhos e vislumbrei aquelas orbes pratas, que apesar de todo o desfoque de minha visão sem óculos ainda podia distinguir claramente. Sorri calmamente para ele, ciente de meus olhos inchados pelo choro.

-Onde raios você se enfiou, Prongs? – sua voz soou preocupada. Ele devia ter o semblante igualmente preocupado, mas eu não podia ver.

-Aqui – respondi calmamente apontando para o lugar em que estava. Minha voz rouca pelo sono e choro.

Ele levou a mão para o cabelo num ato de histeria típico dele. Então senti seus lábios sobre os meus. O olhei estupefato sem entender o que ele fizera, estávamos num lugar público.

-Não tem ninguém, é muito cedo – notou minha preocupação. – É que você não voltou a noite e eu fiquei acordando de meia em meia hora para ver se você chegava, mas nada de você, então desci para te procurar – falou muito rápido me arrancando um sorriso, ele passou a mão no cabelo novamente. – Cadê seus óculos?

Apontei para a lareira com o polegar. Ele prendeu meus ombros num movimento brusco e me fez olhar dentro dos seus olhos.

-Jimmie – lágrimas irromperam dos meus olhos novamente. Eu sempre odiei quando ele me chamava assim.

-Eu já entendi, Sirius, não há o que explicar, eu sempre fui um maldito cego, como eu não vi... Você e o Remus, tão óbvio, tão certo, eu sou o errado – murmurei choroso.

-Não. Você não é errado, eu só... eu só não sabia como agir. Me perdoe.

-Desde quando estão juntos?

Ele ficou calado preciosos cinco minutos, os piores minutos de minha existência. Senti o chão sob eu vacilar e sumir. E quando o aperto em meu ombro aumentou toda aquela sensação triplicou.

-Desde o quinto ano – murmurou em resposta.

Ergui a cabeça surpreso. E eu nunca tinha desconfiado. Eu era o intruso, eu era o outro, a variável errada naquela equação maluca que eu tinha criado. Levantei vagaroso. E caminhei para frente.

-James, você vai para onde? – Ele gritou para mim. Mas eu já estava longe. – Volte aqui, sem os óculos você vai se perder – tentou me acompanhar, mas eu corri para longe.

Quando parei não fazia menor idéia de onde estava. Desarmado, sem os óculos e debilitado psicologicamente, um alvo fácil para qualquer um que tramasse uma vingança. Mas se esse espírito vingativo resolvesse se beneficiar deste momento eu estender-lhe-ia a faca para que me matasse. A morte era melhor que conviver com aquilo.

Fechei os olhos e lembrei de tudo que havia vivido com Sirius naquele ano, todas as brincadeiras que terminavam numa passagem escondida num armário de vassouras. Nas noites cheias de juras, um babaca como eu que caiu na lábia mais antiga do mundo deveria morrer. 'Eu te amo' ele me disse. Mas todos para me levarem para a cama. Ele já tinha alguém, e pelo que tinha visto na noite anterior alguém que ele amava de verdade.

Fechei os punhos e soquei a parede soltando um grito. Precisava libertar toda a minha frustração. Fiquei ali chorando e gritando, provavelmente eu estava num corredor deserto, já que ninguém viera reclamar dos meus gritos.

Quando havia se passado mais tempo eu ouvi ruídos abafados vindo da minha esquerda. Forcei minha vista ao máximo, mas ela me falhou sem os óculos. Então tentei escutar.

-Se Filch não tivesse roubado o mapa tudo seria mais fácil – era a reconfortante voz de Sirius.

-Ele não roubou o mapa, ele confiscou, Pads, é diferente – ao ouvir a voz de Remus gritei furioso.

Ouvi seus passos vindo em minha direção, corriam, mas eu corri de volta e dando graças aos meus reflexos de apanhador eu consegui escapar mais uma vez, virei para trás irritado.

-Se vier atrás de mim, Black, não trás sua namoradinha – escutei Remus perguntando 'O quê?' antes de sumir de vez. Literalmente, caí numa passagem.

Logo percebi que eram as masmorras. Pelo frio e aquela sensação de estar sendo vigiado. Me escondi num canto implorando para nenhum sonserino me ver naquela situação. Eu sei que havia pedido para morrer, mas o pouco de amor próprio que me restara dizia que não seria pelas mãos de um Sonserino, muito menos se ele fosse o Ranhoso.

Quando já era noite a mão conhecida de Sirius pousou no meu ombro. Acho que ele sorriu, pelo som que saiu de sua boca, de repente ele colocou algo nos meus olhos e eu voltei a ver em foco.

-Você é um cego mesmo – riu.

-Onde arrumou estes óculos? – sussurrei para que ele não notasse minha voz rouca.

-Pedi para Poppy um óculos que servisse para qualquer grau. E ela me deu estes – apontou diretamente para a armação.

-Não precisava – falei alto, minha voz soando rouca.

-Você ficou chorando aqui por minha causa? – não respondi. – Eu pensei que você não gostasse tanto assim de mim, sabe? A Lily e tal.

-Eu era o outro Sirius, só um amante – sussurrei desesperado.

-Pensei que para você também fosse apenas diversão.

-DIVERSÃO? – gritei exasperado, sentindo meu mundo desabar. – EU ERA SÓ DIVERSÃO? POR QUÊ? NÃO SE DIVERTE O SUFICIENTE COM O REMUS?

-Não é assim – ele parecia se culpar, mas eu estava muito mal.

-ENTÃO COMO É? É SÓ IR LÁ E COMER O POBRE POTTER?

-NÃO?

-ENTÃO DIGA COMO? – um soco me calou. Olhei para ele verdadeiramente magoado. – Me deixa em paz, corre para os braços do seu lobinho – e saí correndo.

Agora vendo perfeitamente voltei para o sétimo andar, para a torre da Grifinória. Mas no caminho bati em alguém.

-Ah, James, eu estava preocupada – era Lil, entrei em desespero. – Você está chorando, amor? O que houve? – perguntou preocupada.

-Nada, eu e o Sirius brigamos e ele me disse umas coisas horríveis, nada demais. Você nos conhece, já, já a gente volta ao normal – sorri assegurando minhas palavras.

Ela me guiou para a cozinha tagarelando sobre falta de comida faz mal, mas eu não escutei nenhuma palavra. Estava repassando mentalmente todo o meu relacionamento com Sirius durante aquele ano. Como tudo começou, como se guiou e esse trágico fim. Sinceramente me culpava por ter sido um tolo e não ter percebido Remus e o que ele achava de nós, se é que houve um nós. Tentei segurar minhas lágrimas. Pelos céus eu sou James Potter, não devia sair por aí chorando por uma paixão por um garoto, por Sirius Black. Mas eu estava.

-Jimmie... – Lily me chamou.

-Por favor, Lil, não me chama assim – sussurrei molemente. – Eu só tô cansado.

-Afinal, o que Black te disse pra te deixar assim? – olhei fixamente para ela. Mentir ou não?Ela não podia saber o que se passou naquele ano, pouco antes de me aceitar.

-Ele falou algo parecido que com o que sentia por mim era um nada.

-Ele não faria isso – sussurrou surpresa.

-Mas ele fez.

Caminhamos em silêncio até a cozinha, comi calado e subi logo. Minha dor devia ser tão palpável porque Evans me permitiu sair sem protestar. Não queria ir para o dormitório, queria ir para onde tudo aquilo havia começado.

Subi as escadas e abri vagarosamente a porta da biblioteca, lembrando vagamente da voz rouca de Sirius me pregando um susto quando entrara naquele mesmo lugar, daquela mesma maneira meses atrás. Lembrei de suas mãos em meus ombros me empurrando para uma mesa e eu protestando. Ergui os olhos, nostálgico e vislumbrei a pior cena que poderia imaginar.

Sirius e Remus juntos. A mão grande e gentil de Black percorria a coxa desnuda e magra de Lupin, que respondia com beijos calmos espalhados pelo tórax dele. Remus estava seminu e meu amado com todos os botões da camisa desfeitos. Eles gemiam baixo, seguindo um ritmo harmônico.

Padfoot permitiu que seu parceiro lhe tirasse a calça e beijasse suas coxas. Sirius gemia entregue. Puxou Remus com força e o colocou sentado na mesa, lhe tirando a única peça de roupa, a cueca, e o beijando fervorosamente.

Eu não me permitia acreditar no que via. Engolia o choro para não ser percebido ali. Queria correr, mas mais ainda queria ficar e ver. Ver o meu amado com outro, ver se Remus cuidava bem dele, desejar ser eu ali.

O gemido de prazer do lobisomem me acordou, Sirius havia subido na mesa e penetrado o outro. Eu estava escondido atrás de uma estante. Assistindo aquilo de uma forma tão fria que nem reconhecia existir em mim.

As mãos do moreno seguravam as costas do loiro o deixando numa posição mais confortável. Estava sobre os joelhos para permitir um ritmo. Era estranho assistir àquela cena de fora.

Irritado por não agüentar mais olhar para eles me virei e saí, bati a porta com força para que fosse notado. Me tranquei no dormitório masculino e fiquei lá. Ouvi os meus amigos tentando de tudo para arrombar a porta, mas quando eu tranco algo simplesmente é impossível de conseguir abrir novamente. Era uma imagem lamentável, James Potter chorando um amor perdido.

-James, abra isso aqui agora – era Sirius gritando irritado. – Acho que o Remus, eu, a Lily e você devemos conversar e seriamente – retrucou ao meu silêncio.

-Eu? – a voz calma de Lily soou.

-Sim – respondi e abri a porta num ágil movimento de varinha.

Os três caminharam lentamente até minha cama, quando Wormtail ia entrar meu amado lançou um feitiço e fechou a porta. Ele era quase tão bom quanto eu para trancar um lugar, mas com o Pet esse quase não era de muita diferença.

-Lily, Remmie, acho que eu e o James temos que contar algo a vocês.

-Sirius – Moony começou, – está me assustando.

A mão do meu amante correu até o ombro do namorado.

-Eu e o James, nós... – parou e suspirou.

-Tínhamos um caso – terminei indiferente, apesar da minha voz chorosa.

As reações de Lily foram bastante previsíveis, mas as de Remus. Eu me surpreendi. Ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu triste. Todos nós ficamos hipnotizados com tal reação. Percebi porque Sirius tinha escolhido ele, e não eu.

-Era bastante previsível. Sirius nunca escondeu que sentia-se atraído por você. Era agonizante escutar os discursos dele sobre o quanto sua personalidade destacava-se da maioria das pessoas, o quanto seus músculos ficavam perfeitos no uniforme suado. Eu bem que tinha estranhado o fim desses discursos.

Eu corei visivelmente. Evans tirou a expressão escandalizada, suspirou brevemente e tomou meu rosto nas mãos.

-Se você me explicar o porquê eu posso entender – sorri para ela.

Sabia que só amaria Sirius para o resto de minha vida, mas precisava de alguém para me apoiar, porque, pelo olhar do meu animago, ele e Remus estavam juntos por toda eternidade, e provavelmente nem a morte os separaria.

-Não há o que explicar Lily. Foi um erro, foi uma tolice minha, me apaixonar pelo meu melhor amigo. Não devia, mas eu quero e preciso do seu perdão.

Sete anos depois daquele incidente estamos aqui, todos reunidos novamente. Numa ocasião que naquela época eu nunca juraria possível. Eu não errei quando disse que meu único amor seria Sirius para sempre, mas não nego que sou bastante feliz ao lado de Lily e bastante conformado com apenas a amizade dele. Mas também, não posso negar que quando ele dorme no sofá de minha casa após um dia cansativo de recordações da nossa adolescência ou de caça a ex-sonserinos, os atuais Comensais da Morte, eu lhe roubo um beijo rápido para que não desperte. Mas Remus quem vem buscá-lo pela manhã o levando em seus braços. Eles são tão felizes juntos. Mas voltando a minha narrativa.

Estamos reunidos no meu casamento. Lily e eu vamos casar. Tudo daquela vez foi superado e estamos juntos desde então, nem bem saímos da escola e eu a 'seqüestrei' para vir morar comigo. Remus e Sirius moram juntos desde o sétimo ano, quando ele saiu de minha casa, para meu desagrado extremo.

A cerimônia será no jardim da mansão Potter, algo cem por cento bruxo. Dumbledore irá ser o juiz de paz, e eu não esperaria outra pessoa, toda a decoração é branca, exigência de Lily, e os convidados trajados nas mais diversas cores berrantes com as extravagantes roupas de gala bruxas. Mas nós, os Marauders estávamos realmente elegantes, e nenhum superava a beleza emanada por Sirius, que ficava completamente paradoxal, com seu ar rebelde dentro de uma roupa de gala. Eu lhe disse isso e ele gargalhou. Remus está o tempo todo junto dele, provavelmente percebeu o quanto ele está perfeito e quanto eu estou saudoso daquele corpo. Mas não se preocupe Lupin, o nosso Deus inglês escolheu você, eu sei quando perco uma guerra, e esta decididamente está encerrada, e sem chances para mim.

** N/A: **Meio sem fim, mil perdões, eu cometi o erro de começar a fic sem planejar o final, mas eu juro que não faço isso de novo. Se vocês tiverem uma idéia melhor para o final me mandem, não precisa escrever o final, só explicar mais ou menos como devia ser. Ela foi escrita para o challenge de Sirius e Remus do 3 vassouras, mas acho que num ganharia nada por ser pov do James e não muito SiRem. huhu. Ah sim, o mail pra mandar as idéias é ou mandem na review. (Ainda não revisei a fic. Portanto me avisem se encontrarem algum erro)

¹Foi uma das linhas do challenge e não tinha autor. Então sinceramente eu não sei de quem é.


End file.
